


Горячая Галлифрейская Пятерка

by BloodyLadyMary



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyLadyMary/pseuds/BloodyLadyMary
Summary: Ушас с большим удовольствием предпочла бы погрузиться в учебу или даже впутаться во что-то противозаконное, лишь бы не решать проблемы Кощея.
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era)
Kudos: 5





	Горячая Галлифрейская Пятерка

Ушас с тоской распахнула двери столовой. Ее приоритеты метались между биогенетическим экспериментом и проектом по термодинамике, но уж никак не желанием после обязательных занятий общаться с Кощеем, которому от нее что-то понадобилось.

К своему удивлению за дальним столом в пустой столовой она увидела Кощея в компании Милленнии.

— Привет, Ушас, — улыбнулась та, заправив за ухо густо-синюю прядь.

— Кощей не говорил, что ты тоже будешь, — меланхолично отозвалась Ушас, выдвинув стул, и нехотя опустилась на него, стараясь показать каждым движением, что делает Кощею одолжение, и вообще ее не должно здесь быть.

— Это чтобы вы не сговорились и не разработали заранее какой-то план против меня, — безразлично ответил Кощей, словно можно было предположить что-то иное.

— Мне уже не по себе.

— Не говори ерунды, уверена, что ничего противозаконного он нам не предложит, — беспечно отмахнулась Милленния. Очевидно у нее был небольшой опыт в близком общении с Кощеем, а потому она по наивности думала, что легко отделается.

— Я бы все же рассмотрела варианты, — покачала головой Ушас. — Противозаконное может оказаться более приемлемым развитием событий.

— Может, перестанете говорить так, будто меня тут нет? — мрачно спросил Кощей. Он старался выглядеть серьезным, но Ушас заметила, что время от времени он нервно барабанил пальцами по ножке стола.

— Тогда переходи к делу, или нам тебя упрашивать?

Кощей как-то весь сник и уставился на свои руки, которые наконец-то вытащил из-под стола.

— Потому что я не знаю, как начать. В моей голове это представлялось как-то проще.

— Придется начать, иначе мы уйдем. Мой проект по темпоральной физике сам себя не сделает, — предупредила Милленния. Ушас понравилось, что она выбрала жесткую позицию.

— Ладно, мне… понравилась одна таймледи, и я не знаю, что делать.

— О, Рассилон.

— Я ожидал, что ты именно так и скажешь, Ушас, — Кощей отреагировал на удивление хладнокровно и даже не стал закатывать глаза.

— Мы ее знаем? — приободрившись, спросила Милленния и подалась всем телом вперед, чтобы не пропустить ни единого слова. Судя по всему ее успокоило, что проблема Кощея крылась в понятной ей теме.

— Я не стану отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Значит, знаем, — просияла Милленния, озвучив мысли Ушас. У нее были подозрения насчет пассии Кощея, вот только она была твердо убеждена, что это не совсем леди с какой стороны ни посмотри.

— Думай, что хочешь, — фыркнул Кощей, чем еще больше убедил в своей правоте девушек.

— На каком уровне находится ваша коммуникация? — продолжила допрос Милленния. Ушас оценила, что Кощей догадался ее позвать. Это избавило саму Ушас от участия в разговоре, и ей оставалось лишь согласно кивать на любую реплику Милленнии.

— Мы в достаточно дружеских отношениях, — признался Кощей. — Не всегда, но большую часть времени.

— А что она к тебе чувствует?

— Если бы я знал, то не собирал бы вас здесь.

— Если ты не назовешь ее имя, то мы точно будем понимать меньше твоего, Кощей. — Ушас сама себе не поверила, что сказала это. Предполагалось, что ей будет все равно.

— Неважно, как ее зовут, важно, что я предпринимал разные попытки, но ничего не получается!

— Что, например? — Милленния вновь взяла контроль над разговором в свои руки.

— Приглашал ее гулять.

— На свидание?

— Наверное?

— Но она знает, что это было свидание? Ты ей об этом сказал?

Кощей уставился на Милленнию, как на сумасшедшую.

— Что? Конечно нет! Мне еще жизнь дорога.

— Ты так говоришь, будто объект твоих чувств несет в себе ужасные кары и разрушения.

— В некотором роде, — подумав, согласился Кощей.

— Можно подумать, что речь идет о Тете, — развеселилась Милленния: топлива в костер добавило перекошенное лицо Кощея. Ушас предпочла промолчать.

— Тогда скажи, какой помощи ты ожидаешь от нас? — успокоившись, прямо спросила Милленния.

— Как мне заинтересовать ее? — хмуро спросил Кощей.

— А ты не думал спросить об этом парней?

— Кого, Мортимуса? — усмехнулся Кощей.

— А хотя бы и его. Или Раллона.

— Мне проще спросить у тебя, чем очаровал тебя Раллон, чем у него самого, — справедливо заявил Кощей. Тут даже Ушас было не с чем поспорить.

Милленния действительно искренне хотела помочь Кощею, видимо проникнувшись его проблемой. Возможно потому, что язвил он меньше обычного. Но что бы она не предлагала, Кощей решительно отвергал, говоря, что ее идею невозможно осуществить.

— Девушкам нравятся сильные и уверенные в себе, — задумчиво подперев щеку кулачком, заверила Милленния.

— А разве я — нет? — удивился Кощей.

— Нет. Милленния же сказала: уверенные, — Ушас даже нашла в себе силы улыбнуться ему, вот только улыбка была не самая доброжелательная.

— О, да ладно тебе! Ты не делаешь мою жизнь проще.

— Если бы ты был уверенным, то не сомневался в себе, — Ушас нанесла контрольный удар по самооценке Кощея. По крайней мере ей хотелось так думать.

— Во всяком случае мою силу вы не оспариваете, — подчеркнул Кощей, пытаясь довольствоваться хотя бы этим.

— Мы переживаем, что ты решишь ее нам продемонстрировать, поэтому признаем ее заочно, — с напускной серьезностью заверила его Милленния.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я вас ударю? — настороженно спросил Кощей, явно не в настроении различать, где был скрыт сарказм. А затем мечтательно добавил: — Вот если бы на вашем месте был Ванселл…

— Точно, ударить! — всплеснула руками Милленния.

— Что, прости? — не поверила Ушас, уставившись на нее.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ударил Ванселла?..

— Только если твоя девушка встречается с ним, — отмахнулась Милленния. — Раллон говорил мне на неделе, что вступил в группу. Они ищут ударника.

— Я рад за него, но при чем тут моя проблема? — не догнал Кощей.

— Ты выигрываешь по всем пунктам, — заверила его Милленния. — Что может быть лучше горячего парня? Горячий парень, играющий в музыкальной группе!

— Ты считаешь меня горячим? — самодовольно усмехнулся Кощей.

— Взрывоопасным я бы сказала, — Ушас не удержалась от очередного язвительного комментария.

— Девушка, которая тебе нравится, точно не останется равнодушной, — со знанием дела пообещала Милленния.

— Но я не умею играть, — нахмурился Кощей и снова забарабанил по столу. Ушас недвусмысленно кивнула на его руку, и та замерла, точно Кощея парализовало.

— Большого ума не надо, тебя научат.

Ушас с нетерпением ждала от Кощея колкостей, но тот не доставил ей такого удовольствия.

— А название у группы есть?

— Горячая Галлифрейская Пятерка.

Тут даже Ушас не выдержала и прыснула от смеха.

— Рассилоновы подштанники…

— Они пока собираются под старым названием, но Раллон предложил переименоваться в «Темпоральный свинг», — многообещающе заметила Милленния.

— Ладно, — наконец сдался Кощей, — но я все еще не понимаю, что выигрываю кроме того, что меня будут официально называть горячим, и возможно мой музыкальный успех заинтересует Те… ту девушку, о которой я говорил.

Милленния смерила его придирчивым взглядом, будто приценивалась к товару.

— Для начала выпустишь пар, что сделает тебя менее, как сказала Ушас, взрывоопасным.

Ушас видела, как мечется Кощей, у него буквально на лице было написано, что он не хочет ввязываться в то, что может не принести никакого успеха, а потому решила его добить:

— Раллон вчера затащил Тету в группу, он будет играть на перигосто.

Взгляд Кощея прояснился.

Ушас мысленно поаплодировала себе. Все же она оказалась права насчет предмета страсти Кощея.


End file.
